Paradis Infernal
by Ophale
Summary: Dean revient du Paradis où il a vu les souvenirs de Sam. Il ne s'était jamais aussi senti trahi qu'à ce moment-là.


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Supernatural, bien évidemment. A mon grand regret... **

**N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Paradis Infernal.**

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, enveloppant de son manteau d'ébène les pauvres hères qui déambulaient sans but dans les rues pavées. La lune pointait le bout de son nez, formant un halo pâle et argenté sur les arbres, tel un châle astral. Les oiseaux de nuits répétaient une hymne symphonique discordante, dérangeant ainsi les chats du quartier qui feulaient de protestation. Une brise légère soulevait les feuilles mortes en un tourbillon gracieux, avant de les reposer doucement, tendrement sur le sol, comme lorsque l'on dit au revoir à une vieille amie.

Le silence de la nuit ne fut brisé que par le son de pas lourds, chargés d'émotions. Une silhouette confuse émergea des ténèbres de la rue. Une paire de botte claquait contre le sol à une allure quasi militaire. Bientôt la silhouette sortie entièrement de l'ombre ; deux pieds accrochés à deux jambes fortes, elles-mêmes la suite d'un torse finement musclé, au quel étaient emboîtésdeux bras saillants, robustes, dont les mains finissaient la course dans les poches de la veste que l'homme portait. Une tête couverte de cheveux d'un blond sombre surmontait un cou engageant. Le visage fin et ciselé de l'homme se voyait à travers la brume du soir ; il était constellé de petites et aériennes tâches de rousseur. Et au milieu de cette beauté ensorcelante, se trouvait une paire d'yeux verts tels que l'on en avait jamais vus.

Néanmoins, tout son être exsudait la tristesse, la colère, la déception et surtout la trahison. Il marchait, tête basse, sans regarder où ses pas le menaient. Ses épaules voûtées semblaient porter le poids du monde. Tout son corps se courbait en avant, submergé par l'épuisement. Ses yeux étaient soulignés par de sombres poches de fatigue et son teint pâle lui donnait une ressemblance frappante avec un homme tout juste décédé.

Ses mains passèrent sur son visage pour essayer de laver une partie de la fatigue qui l'accablait, et également essuyer quelques larmes traîtresses qui lui avaient échappées.

Le nom de cet homme harassé : Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester n'était pas un homme comme les autres. A l'âge de quatre ans, sa mère fut assassiné dans la chambre de son petit frère. Elle avait été éventré et son corps avait pris feu au plafond. Certes, Dean n'avait pas réellement vu sa mère mourir, mais il y avaient certaines choses qu'il n'oublierai jamais. Le cri qu'elle avait poussé avant de mourir, la chaleur des flammes léchant sa peau, l'odeur de chair brûlée se répandant à travers la maison.

Aujourd'hui encore, ces souvenirs hantaient ses cauchemars.

A quatre ans, il commença à vivre sur la route. A quatre ans, il apprit à prendre soin de son petit frère, âgé alors de six mois. A quatre ans, il rencontra Bobby Singer, chasseur de son état. A cinq ans, il vit son premier monstre ; l'esprit vengeur d'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années, noyée par son père. A six ans, il se mit à assimiler les fondements de la chasse. A sept ans, il changea les couches de Sam. A huit ans, il s'initia au tir sur des bouteilles en verres. A neuf ans, il brûla son premier squelette. A dix ans, il accompagna Sammy à la Journée des Parents qui avait eu lieu à son école, à la place de leur père. A onze, Dean passa sa première nuit à l'hôpital. A douze ans, il comprit que les pires monstres ne sont ni les vampires, ni les fantômes, ni autres créatures de l'ombre mais les services sociaux. A treize ans, il tua pour la première fois un innocent. A quatorze ans, il bu sa première bière. A quinze ans, il eu des relations sexuelles pour la première fois. A seize ans, il joua les médiateurs entre John et Sam. A dix-sept ans, il comprit qu'avoir des amis ne servaient à rien, si ce n'était à accélérer leur mort. A dix-huit ans, il désobéi pour la première fois à son père. A dix-neuf, il plongea sa misère et sa tristesse dans l'alcool. A son vingtième anniversaire, il acquit Baby. A vingt et un ans, il chassa pour la première fois seul. A vingt-deux ans, il assista, impuissant, au départ de son petit frère, Sammy.

Ce jour-là, son cœur se fissura.

Dean Winchester était unique en son genre. Vous ne trouverez personne d'aussi altruiste et loyal que lui. Dean était prêt à tout, absolument tout, pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa vie, il était prêt à passer quarante ans en enfer si cela signifiait sauver l'une des personnes chères à son cœur. Avoir une place dans le cœur muraillé du chasseur, s'était s'assurer une loyauté sans limites. Peu importe votre problème, Dean fera tout pour le résoudre. Au contraire, frottez-le dans le mauvais sens du poil et vous pouviez être sur de finir votre vie six pieds sous terre. Cependant, pour contre-balancer cette fidélité extrême, Dean faisait preuve d'une méfiance quasi-maladive envers le reste du monde. Vous gagniez la confiance de Dean avec des actes et non des paroles.

Ajoutez à cela que Dean Winchester était un génie. Il était souvent comparé à son frère au niveau intellectuel. Nombre de personnes considéraient (et considèrent encore) que Sam était le cerveau et Dean les muscles. Cette déclaration n'aurait pas pu être plus erronée.

Dean était intelligent, très intelligent.

C'était une intelligence différente de celle de son frère. Alors, certes, il ne pouvait pas vous dire quelle était la capital du Sri Lanka (Sri Jayawardenapura), ni vous réciter tous le synonymes du verbe 'briller', encore moins résoudre une équation à trois inconnus. Quant à comprendre les émotions humaines, aucune chance. En revanche, il pouvait vous réciter toutes les différentes façon de tuer les monstres. Il lui suffisait d'un regard circulaire dans une pièce pour dresser une liste des personnes potentiellement dangereuses, distinguer les toutes les issues et établir une liste des possibles armes qu'il (ou ses ennemis) pourrai(en)t utiliser.

Le cerveau de Dean tournait à plein régime dans les situations dangereuses. C'était ce qui le rendait si redoutable. Il était capable de trouver une solution à la situation en un temps record.

Il avait été entraîné pour ça.

Il se souvenait encore quand son père l'avait amené au milieu de la nuit (et oui, Dean était endormi) dans un entrepôt désaffecté aussi grand qu'un stade de football, aménagé comme un labyrinthe. Quand il s'était réveillé il avait trouver un mot qui disait en tout et pour tout : _"Tu dois sortir de là. Débrouilles-toi."_ Il avait mit pas moins de 6 heures avant de réussir à trouver la sortir. Une autres fois, John l'avait enterré vivant dans un cercueil pour lui apprendre à en sortir. Heureusement, le cercueil avait été relativement près de la surface. John avait continué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait du chrono de son fils.

Dean en faisait encore des cauchemars.

Qui plus est, il ne dévorait peut-être tous les livres qui lui tombaient sous la main, contrairement à Sam, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était inculte. Il lisait aussi, mais seulement ce qu'il trouvait intéressant. Sam, lui pourrait lire une notice de grille-pain et il trouverait ça passionnant. Ce n'est pas que Dean n'aimait pas lire – il _aimait_ lire - mais après la mort de leur mère, les seuls livres que John avait fait lire à Dean concernait de près ou de loin les monstres qu'ils chassaient. Pas vraiment le genre de lecture qu'un enfant de 5 ans devrait avoir entre les mains. C'est pourquoi il avait toujours fait en sorte d'acheter, de trouver (parfois voler - être chasseur n'est pas vraiment bien payé) les livres dont Sam avait besoin, peu importe qu'il s'en lasse, ou qu'il ne les relise jamais. Les heures impies de la nuit l'avaient parfois surprises à lire un livre que Sammy avait terminé. Dean prenait toujours d'extrême précautions pour que personne ne l'aperçoive. Si son père découvrait que lui, Dean, le fils soldat, lisait _Alice aux Pays des Merveilles_ (ne riez pas, ce livre donnait l'impression d'avoir été écrit sous ecstasy. Dean l'adorait.) il allait en prendre pour son grade. John pouvait à peine tolérer _un_ fils qui passait sa vie le nez dans les bouquins, alors si son autre fils s'y mettait aussi, ça ne serait pas beau à voir.

Alors, oui, Dean Winchester était intelligent et quand ses ennemis s'en rendaient compte, il était généralement trop tard.

Dean aimait faire des blagues, il ne jurait que par la musique rock classique. Il vouait un culte aux tartes, et dans une moindre mesure, aux hamburgers. Sa seule relation stable était avec Baby, sa Chevrolet Impala '67. Qui plus est sa personnalité sarcastique lui attirait souvent les foudres des personnes qu'il rencontrait.

Voilà, qui était Dean Winchester.

Mais, en ce moment, Dean Winchester n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Dean revenait tout juste d'un voyage au Paradis, et son séjour avait presque était aussi douloureux que celui en Enfer. Une douleur différente, mais une douleur néanmoins. Vous voyez, le Paradis n'est pas un lieu défini tel que nous l'imaginons. En réalité, le Paradis est un ensemble de milliards et de milliards de paradis, chacun ayant le sien. Et votre paradis est constitué de vos meilleurs souvenirs. Dans _son_ paradis, Dean avait retrouvé les souvenirs de son frère et de sa mère. Pour lui son frère était tout, il était son monde. Son existence même avait pour but de protéger Sammy. Alors quand il avait vu que les meilleurs souvenirs de Sam étaient avec des étrangers, des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il avait craqué.

Son cœur auparavant déjà craquelé, s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

Même après son départ pour Stanford, Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahit. Quand Sam était parti, des années plus tôt, Dean avait comprit, et, secrètement, il l'avait soutenu. Sam voulait faire des études, il ne voulait pas être un chasseur, Dean l'avait su depuis que son petit frère avait une dizaine d'années. Il avait comprit - lui non plus n'avait pas voulu être chasseur, il ne le voulait toujours pas d'ailleurs - mais contrairement à Sam, Dean ne savait rien faire d'autres. Et si ça n'avait pas été pour Sammy, lui aussi serait partir loin de leur père. Sauf que le jeune homme, n'avait pas juste laissé John derrière lui, il avait également abandonné son grand frère. A l'époque, Dean s'était dit que Sam l'appellerait une fois arrivé, il pensait sincèrement que Sam garderait contact avec lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son petit frère ne l'avait pas contacté ; aucun message, aucun appel, aucune lettre. Des jours avaient passés, puis des semaines, puis des mois.

Et Dean avait comprit.

Sam ne s'éloignait pas juste de John, il s'éloignait de lui aussi. Il ne voulait rien à faire avec lui. Alors, Dean n'avait pas insisté.

Sam voulait une vie normale.

Dean n'était pas normal.

* * *

L'aîné des frères Winchester avisa un banc à quelques mètres de lui, et s'y dirigea avec lenteur. Il se laissa choir sur le bois vermoulu. Son regard hagard erra sur les arbres qui agrémentaient joliment le parc dans lequel il se trouvait. Il nota distraitement qu'il était le seul à avoir le courage de braver le vent glacial du mois de décembre. Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne saurait dire dans quelle ville il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il y faisait froid, et que ce temps était idéal pour anesthésier ses émotions tourbillonnantes.

De la buée s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'il soupira. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de supprimer les sanglots qui ravageaient son corps. Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi, aussi anéanti. Pas même quand sa mère était morte, ni quand Sam était parti la première fois, ni même quand son père était mort à son tour, se sacrifiant pour lui. La seule autre fois où il avait ressenti une telle douleur était quand Sam avait été poignardé par l'autre cinglé de Jake. Et il avait fini par vendre son âme pour sauver son frère. Or, cette fois il n'y avait rien à sauver, rien à échanger. Sam n'était pas mourant, mais peut-être que Dean, lui, l'était.

Le jeune chasseur se sentait submergé. Submergé par ses émotions ; par la tristesse, la colère, l'abandon et la résignation. Il avait toujours su que Sam et John ne s'entendraient réellement jamais, alors que Sam n'eut aucun bon souvenirs avec leur père n'était pas en soi franchement surprenant. Mais il avait toujours pensé que même si leur enfance n'avait pas été parfaite, il avait fait du bon travail avec Sam. Il avait pensé que tous les moments passés ensemble valaient tous ceux passés dans le noir, dans la peur et la douleur. Ils avaient eu de si bons moments ensemble, rien que tous les deux. Quelques soient leurs âges, Dean avait toujours fait en sorte que Sam sache qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait sincèrement pensé, cru, espéré, qu'il avait réussi à donner à Sam une enfance digne de ce nom.

Visiblement, il avait eu tort.

Dean passa une main sur son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Il entendait encore la voix de son père résonner dans son esprit : _"Veille sur Sammy, Dean. C'est ton travail."_ Penser à son père fit apparaître un sourire amer sur le visage du jeune homme. John serait si déçu s'il le voyait dans un tel état pour quelques souvenirs. Il aurait honte de lui. Et il aurait raison. Il était pitoyable. Il était grand temps de se ressaisir.

Son regard se durcit et Dean se leva vivement. Il s'éloigna du parc à grand pas du parc, sans un regard en arrière.

 _Veille sur Sammy._

Ses pas prenaient confiance au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

 _C'est ton travail._

Il prit les émotions qui tournoyaient en lui et les enfourna derrière le mur d'indifférence et de nonchalance qui entourait son cœur.

Il avait un travail à faire.


End file.
